


In another world.

by GooglePanda



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, Help, M/M, and short, idk what to tag, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooglePanda/pseuds/GooglePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world I can't turn their story into words</p>
            </blockquote>





	In another world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time ever publishing a work here. I would like to clarify that I'm not a native speaker so any mistake is my fault.
> 
> It's super short D:
> 
> I have had this idea for a while, since I have read almost all the Muke Archive here, I wanted to give a shoutout to some fics and authors, and I felt this was the best way to do it.

In another worlds they exist, and there are a lot of stories to tell.

There’s one in which you see in black and white until you meet your soulmate, Ashton is a magnificent artist, even if he hasn’t met his, and almost fails his class because of this fact, and he feels lost about it since it’s the only thing he has ever loved. Of course that then he meets his and everything turns out alright.

There’s another one in which Michael has a difficult life, there’s no father present, has a little sister and a mother who he almost never sees due to her work. He doesn’t eat that much and tries hard to keep up with life, school and assure Calum, Ashton and that cute blond guy that always comes to the coffee shop he works at that he’s fine, tries to assure himself that he is alright.

The thing is he isn’t. At the end, he ends up with no mom, but a nice woman named Marina taking care of him and his sister, Cal and Ash end up dating and he got the cute blond guy as his boyfriend. It turned out alright.

There’s a world in which Calum meets his roommate at college, a boy who had no stains of color in his body and has OCD, he befriends him and talks about him to his boyfriend and best friend. Calum’s roommate at the end got three stains of color in his arms. It turned out well.

There’s another one in which you are born with your soulmate’s last words on your skin, Luke got a “no” somewhere in his arm and Michael isn’t okay although he tries to convince everyone else that he is. One day he decides to end it all, calls Luke and at the end of it he says “no” to Luke’s question. Things don’t turn out so well that time.

In another world Calum’s a firefighter, Ashton and Luke work in a store and Michael is a graphic designer. Jack dies, leaving a child behind and Luke has to grow up faster than he thought. Years after the accident Ash and Cal live together in the apartment next to Luke and his baby, help him with her when they can and a person moves into the apartment in front of Luke’s. His name is Michael and they didn’t have a good start. At the end everything turns out alright.

In this world... in this world I can’t turn their story into words, the only thing I know is that they rock out with their socks out and that with that they are alright though.

**Author's Note:**

> NONE OF THE "WORLDS" ARE MY IDEAS, OK? I just summarized them and you guys should REALLY read them.
> 
> The fics that inspired this work:
> 
> 1\. The first color I saw was red by: 5secondsofslash  
> 2\. (When You) Try So Hard by: Zoe13  
> 3\. Paint Me Happy by: Zoe13  
> 4\. I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by: SinisterMind  
> 5\. Happy Home by: thesoulsailor
> 
> Hope you liked it and read some of the stories that inspired me.


End file.
